1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to game boards and methods involving multiple movement tracks wherein movement of player pieces may result in consequential movement of a second player piece on a second movement track. More specifically, the present invention relates to a trivia game directed toward media commercials, products and personalities wherein the players respond to trivia questions and progress toward a winning position on the game board as correct responses are given.
2. Prior Art
Trivia games continue to grow in popularity and cover subjects across a broad spectrum of information. Typical trivia playing format involves drawing a card which poses a trivia question, and generating some form of player movement on a playing board provided the response to the question is correct. A winning condition exists when the player has traversed a given player movement track. Differing categories of subject matter may be selected by random selection devices or by intentional choice of the player. Generally, the subject of such trivia games falls within historical information, broken into categories such as sports, theater, national histories and other names, events and places having some significance in past history.
A variety of movement tracks have been developed for board games and include circular or perimeter movement paths, as well as radial movement. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,022 by Clark, Jr. shows a game board that provides a variety of movement paths and playing positions which are randomly selected by throwing dice. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. D33,057 illustrates a different embodiment of multiple movement tracks as part of a game board. U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,106 by White suggests the player option of utilizing game cards or dice to control movement options of players around a perimeter movement pattern, and also illustrates the conventional use of a timer for establishing a limited duration of time for player movement as part of each player's turn. The utilization of instruction cards to dictate various actions within the playing of a game is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,438 by Breslow, et al. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,183 by Meyer illustrates a game apparatus wherein a retrieving mechanism is randomly actuated for retrieving player pieces from indexed position on a rotating platform. Collectively, these games illustrate various gaming sequences involving active play utilizing a game board, cards and exchange of information. Typically, such player involvement has not been applied to the field of trivia games, where primary game activities involve conditioning movement of player pieces along one track based on correct response to trivia questions.